Chausson aux pommes
by Mab202
Summary: *ONESHOT* *AUDITION* Bon, je le met là vu qu'il y a pas de place ailleurs... Raeyong ne va pas bien, et Dalbong reste avec lui pour lui remonter le moral....


Série: Audition  
Titre: Chausson aux pommes  
Auteur: Mab

Bétâ: Vybeosa  
Genre: blues, shônen-ai et pâtisserie ?  
Couple: DalbongxRaeyong avec Miki qui leur louche dessus  
Rating: PG au début et PG-13 à la fin pour le passage dans la salle de bain?  
Disclaimers: Hélas, les quatre bishos ô combien très louches du groupe Recycle ne sont pas à moa, mais à Kye Young Chon-sama, qui j'en suis sûre doit avoir un fond yaoiste.  
Notes : Ce one-shot est tout spécialement dédicacé à ma Ho-sempaï de moy et à ma Zif-senseï pour m'avoir fait découvrir Audition et pour m'avoir laissé le tome neuf alors que Zif embarquait les huit autres. Mamie, merci ! XD

Chausson aux pommes

"NON, STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP, ça ne va pas du tout! S'écria Micky pour la cinquième fois depuis le début de la répétition. Raeyong, mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive! C'est faux ce que tu chantes!  
-Hey, mais tu te calmes Barbie! Grogna Cheol en jetant un regard mauvais (à vrai dire, c'était difficile de savoir avec ses cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux…) au batteur. Toi aussi tu faisais des fautes, alors arrête d'agresser les autres!  
-Holà holà, du calme…. Tempéra Dalbong en se levant. Ecoutez, je propose qu'on fasse un break les gars, parce que là on va rien faire de bon.  
-Bonne idée, approuva Micky en posant ses baguettes et en s'étirant. On en a fait assez pour aujourd'hui, je propose qu'on aille prendre l'air au parc…  
-Mh…répondit Cheol, ce qui chez lui équivalait à un « Oui d'accord, c'est une bonne idée allons-y »  
-Super, allons-y ! s'écria Dalbong en posant sa guitare et en attrapant sa veste. Raeyong, tu viens ?  
-Mh…nan…je préfère rester ici…marmonna le chanteur en ôtant ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux.  
-Ah ? Tu es sûr ? s'étonna Micky en se levant à son tour et en allant vers lui. Un peu d'air frais te ferait du bien pourtant…C'est à cause de ce que je t'ai dit que tu fais la tête ?  
-Nan, c'est pas ça…je suis juste…fatigué…je vais aller me reposer un peu….amusez-vous bien… fit Raeyong d'un ton las  
-Ah…..bon ben, repose-toi bien alors…. fit Micky d'un air peu convaincu en retournant à sa batterie.

Sans un mot, le chanteur remit ses lunettes, et sortit de la pièce d'un pas lourd, laissant ses équipiers dans un silence songeur.

Cheol finit par prendre la parole.

- « Ca » recommence j'ai l'impression…..  
-J'espère que non….murmura Micky en contemplant la porte. Merde, alors qu'on commençait à trouver un bon rythme à quatre….  
-Hey, c'est pas de sa faute ! protesta Dalbong en rangeant son instrument. Le médecin a bien dit que c'était complètement aléatoire comme truc….  
-J'ai jamais dit le contraire ! rectifia Micky en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais j'espère vraiment que c'est autre chose…Vous trouvez pas qu'il est bizarre depuis quelques jours ?  
-Oui, toi aussi tu as remarqué ? fit Dalbong d'un air songeur. Il mange moins, il chante faux, et puis….il est presque…calme ?  
-Oué, ça fait peur…Il a même mis son uniforme correctement hier….murmura Micky en fixant ses mains.  
-Bon, on fait quoi au final ? demanda Cheol qui avait déjà son manteau dans la main. On reste avec lui ou on sort quand même ?  
-Je vais rester avec lui, répondit Dalbong après un instant de réflexion. Allez prendre l'air pendant ce temps.  
-D'accord…Je sais ! s'écria soudain Micky une fois le guitariste sorti. Je vais aller acheter de quoi faire des beignets ! Raeyong aime ça, ça pourrait peut-être lui remonter le moral ?  
-P'têtre….bon, on y va ? marmonna Cheol en allant mettre ses chaussures.  
-Je prends des sous et j'arrive ! » beugla Micky en partant à l'autre bout de l'appartement.

Une fois la liste des courses préparée, les deux garçons sortirent de l'appartement, non sans une pensée pas si petite que ça pour leur chanteur. Pourvu que Dalbong puisse entériner cette crise là, ou du moins lui remonter le moral….

xxxxxx

« Raeyong ? appela doucement Dalbong en toquant à la porte de leur chambre.

Pas de réponse.

-Raeyong ? je peux entrer ? recommença le guitariste en entrebâillant la porte.

Devant le manque de réactivité de son camarade, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs finit par entrer, pour trouver le roux recroquevillé sous la couette de son futon, dos à la porte.

Dalbong sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il se sentait toujours si impuissant face à la détresse des gens, en particulier face à celle de ceux qu'il aimait….

Il savait que Raeyong avait été blessé par la remarque de Micky, même si celui-ci avait dit ça sous le coup de la colère et ne le pensait pas vraiment. Mais il faudrait qu'un jour le batteur apprenne à tenir sa langue…

Raeyong était le plus fragile du groupe, et ça, Dalbong l'avait compris dès leur première rencontre : son exubérance n'était là en fait que pour cacher son manque de confiance en lui et sa peur des autres, peur d'être rejeté à cause de sa différence, peur de décevoir…La moindre critique, la moindre remarque était prise à cœur, l'enfonçant davantage dans la conviction qu'il n'était bon à rien.

Pourtant, il était l'un des moteurs du groupe, un concentré de bonne humeur qui leur avait cent fois remonté le moral durant la période de l'audition, et encore maintenant….

Il fallait que Raeyong se rende compte de son importance, que se soit dans Recycle ou dans leur vie de tous les jours….

-Raeyong ? Raeyong, est-ce que tu as faim ? demanda doucement Dalbong en s'agenouillant à la tête du lit. Micky est allé acheter de quoi faire des beignets. Tu aimes les beignets, n'est ce pas ?

Sujet de conversation vraiment stupide, même Dalbong en avait conscience. Mais si Raeyong était vraiment en train de commencer une nouvelle crise de dépression, le psy avait dit qu'il fallait parler au roux dans ce genre de moment, même quand on avait l'impression que celui-ci dormait les yeux ouverts. Il ne fallait pas le laisser s'enfermer dans son monde. Et puis, dans tous les cas, il fallait que le chanteur sache qu'on ne le laissait pas tout seul.

-T'as pas à t'en faire pour ce que t'as dit Micky, tu sais bien que lorsqu'il est énervé il parle sans réfléchir…Et puis, ce n'est pas grave si tu as eu un moment de faiblesse aujourd'hui, ce genre de choses arrive à tout le monde…  
-…  
-Et je suis sûr que demain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil ça ira mieux.  
-…  
-Il paraît qu'aujourd'hui Bou-ok a un entretien d'embauche, j'espère que ça va bien se passer pour elle….  
-…

-Il fait froid aujourd'hui, on entre dans le mois de novembre, je devrais peut-être demander au proprio si on peut avoir le chauffage….  
-….  
-Maiiiiheuuu, Raeyooooong TT geignit Dalbong qui commençait à être à court d'idée de conversation. Dis quelque chose !

Un faible grognement lui répondit.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? J'ai pas entendu, fit le guitariste en se penchant vers son ami.  
-…seul….  
-Quoi « seul » ? Tu veux que je te laisse tout seul, c'est ça ?  
-Nh…confirma le roux en tirant la couverture jusqu'à sa tête.  
-Ah non, non, non, non, non, non ! Il n'en est pas question ! protesta Dalbong en rabattant la couette.  
-Maiiiiiiiiiis……geignit Raeyong en se recroquevillant d'avantage.  
-Pas de mais ! Rester seul quand on ne va pas bien n'est pas bon ! Moi je veux t'aider à aller mieux, on veut tous t'aider à aller mieux….Et il faut pour cela que tu nous dise ce qui ne va pas…. Expliqua l'autre plus doucement, en forçant son ami à se déplier et à s'allonger mieux sur le lit. As tu mal quelque part ?  
-Est ce que…j'ai mal…répéta le roux d'un air absent en se laissant faire.  
-Si tu peux me dire où tu as mal, je pourrais peut-être aider à soulager ta douleur…fit doucement Dalbong en balayant du doigt une mèche rousse qui tombait dans les yeux de Raeyong.

Lequel regardait le plafond d'un air hagard, complètement amorphe sur le matelas.

Après quelques minutes d'un silence pesant, Raeyong finit par regarder son camarade.

-Ici, fit-il en désignant sa tête. J'ai mal…ici. Et puis…là aussi…finit-il par ajouter d'une petite voix en montrant son cœur.  
-Je vois….fit pensivement Dalbong en lui caressant les cheveux. Et comment as-tu mal ici ? demanda-t-il en posant une main sur le front du chanteur.

Il fronça un peu les sourcils en sentant son ami fiévreux, mais ne dit rien, continuant de passer ses doigts paisiblement dans ses cheveux.

-Je….c'est…c'est comme si les pensées dans ma tête se mélangeaient…et faisaient une grosse boule qui cognait contre mon crâne pour sortir….Ca fait mal, ça part et ça revient, et à chaque fois c'est plus fort…..  
-Hum…pour guérir ça, je pense qu'une aspirine devrait faire l'affaire…Et pour le reste ? redemanda-t-il

L'expression du roux s'assombrit soudainement, et le guitariste pu presque distinctement le sentir se tendre.

-Je…..Molémolémolé m'a plaqué ….murmura-t-il en se mordant les lèvres  
-Hein ! s'écria Dalbong d'un air incrédule.

Alors ça, mais ça pouvait expliquer plein de choses ! Si ça se trouve, il devait déjà y avoir des tensions dans leur « couple » depuis le début de la semaine, moment où Raeyong avait commencé à retomber en apathie…Et leur « rupture » devait sûrement dater d'hier soir, vu que durant la nuit le chanteur avait fait des cauchemars particulièrement violents, et qu'aujourd'hui il n'arrivait même plus à chanter correctement….

Dalbong eu un petit sourire tristement amusé. A force d'entendre Raeyong leur parler de sa vie d'extraterrestre, lui et les deux autres amis avaient fini par s'y habituer, même s'ils étaient tout 3 conscients que ce n'était pas vrai. Mais cela avait fini par faire partit du quotidien, au même titre que les beignets de Micky, les transactions internet de Cheol ou les piercings de Dalbong

Aussi entendre de la bouche même du roux que sa petite amie plus ou moins martienne le plaquait était étonnant…Ca faisait comme si Raeyong détruisait lui même son propre monde….

-Elle….elle m'a dit que…que je devais rentrer sur Ré….que j'avais passé suffisamment de temps avec vous….que ma place n'était pas ici……Alors….j'ai voulu y aller….mais…j'ai pas pu…j'aime trop cet endroit pour le quitter…je vous aime trop pour vous quitter aussi….alors elle m'a plaqué…acheva Raeyong en reniflant, de grosses larmes commençant de couler sur son visage. Et maintenant….et maintenant….  
-Prend ton temps….fit Dalbong en prenant un kleenex dans sa poche pour lui essuyer les yeux avec précautions. Que se passe-t-il maintenant ?  
-Je…je n'entend plus le chant des étoiles ! lâcha le chanteur dans un sanglot en se cachant la tête derrière ses bras, avant de se recroqueviller à nouveau sur le côté.  
-Tu…ne l'entends plus ? répéta le guitariste avec un air ahuri.

Oulà, là , à ce stade, ça devenait vraiment embêtant…..

-Allez, allez, t'en fais pas…balbutia Dalbong en lui tapotant maladroitement l'épaule. Tu va voir, ça va revenir…on a tous des mauvaises passes…..

Mais Raeyong ne l'écoutait déjà plus, prostré sous sa couverture, le corps agité de soubresauts.

Paniquant un peu, Dalbong resta figé un instant, avant d'appliquer le plan B : il attrapa Raeyong par les épaules, le forçant à s'asseoir, et le sera fermement contre lui, malgré que Raeyong se débattait comme un beau diable en hurlant, lui griffant les bras, la figure, lui donnant des coups de pieds et de poings, lui tirant les cheveux.

Mais Dalbong ne le lâcha pas, resserrant au contraire sa prise, lui murmurant des paroles sans queues ni tête en lui caressant les cheveux. Par automatisme, il commença de fredonner un air au hasard, une chanson qu'il avait entendu à la radio et qui lui avait plu. Il ne chantait pas aussi bien que Raeyong bien sûr, et c'était même franchement faux parfois, mais sa voix grave sembla avoir un effet apaisant sur son ami qui finit par cesser de se débattre, sans pour autant s'arrêter de sangloter, affalé contre Dalbong, sa tête renversée contre son épaule, les larmes coulant à flots sur son visage jusqu'à son cou.

-Plus jamais….je pourrais plus jamais aller sur Ré….. murmura-t-il d'une voix entre-coupée de sanglots.  
-Mais si, mais si….fit Dalbong en l'installant plus confortablement sur ses genoux, un jour tu pourras y retourner….peut-être pas tout de suite, mais je suis sûr que tu pourras y retourner….Et là on ira tous ensemble, d'accord ? Tu nous feras visiter….

Raeyong renifla misérablement, se bouinant contre son ami.

-Et puis, tu sais, si Molémolémolé t'as plaqué juste parce qu'elle n'était pas capable de t'attendre, c'est qu'elle n'en valait franchement pas la peine…..Tiens, mouche-toi, fit-il en dépliant un deuxième mouchoir et en le tendant à Raeyong, qui trompeta vigoureusement dedans. Une fille, quand c'est vraiment amoureux, ça ne s'attache pas à ce genre de détails.

Le roux acquiesça silencieusement, les yeux dans le vague. Dalbong ne pouvait être que de bon conseil, il avait eu tellement de copines après tout….

-Si ça se trouve, elle a trouvé un martien et elle s'est cassée avec…tsss, salope Dalbong en passant une main réconfortante sur le dos de son ami. Non, franchement Raeyong, tu mérites mieux qu'elle, affirma-t-il d'un ton catégorique.

Le léger sourire qui fleurit sur les lèvres du chanteur lui remonta un peu le moral.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis certains, affirma Dalbong à nouveau. Allez, tu verras, bientôt tu ne pensera même plus à elle, même si ça va être un peu dur au début. Mais t'en fais pas, on va t'aider.

-Snif……merci….. fit Raeyong avec un minuscule sourire en s'essuyant les yeux.  
-Allez, allez, pleure plus maintenant….fit le guitariste en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

Il fronça soudain les sourcils. Raeyong aurait pas de la fièvre tout à coup ?

-Raeyong, est ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il en essayant de comparer leur température respective.  
-Je…j'ai un peu froid…répondit le roux d'une voix hésitante, un long frisson venant confirmer les doutes de Dalbong  
-T'as dû attraper froid ! C'est pas étonnant, avec un temps pareil et ta manie de marcher pieds nus…  
-Maiiiiiiis, je retrouve jamais mes chaussures….  
-Bon, on va faire comme faisait ma grand-mère dans ces cas là, fit Dalbong d'un air grave.  
-Euuuuh…c'est à dire ? demanda Raeyong d'un air pas très rassuré.  
-Un bain bien chaud pour faire baisser la fièvre ! s'écria le garçon aux cheveux noirs en se levant. Allez, viens par là ! s'exclama-t-il en attrapant le roux sous les épaules et sous les genoux pour le porter jusqu'à la salle de bain malgré ses protestations.

Dalbong déposa le roux par terre le temps de remplir la baignoire, et une fois celle ci pleine le désapa en deux temps trois mouvements avant de le plonger dans l'eau.

-Heuuu, Dalbong ?  
-Oui ?  
-Pourquoi tu te déshabilles aussi ?  
-Ben, parce que je vais venir te rejoindre, tu serais capable de te noyer tout seul…  
-Ah…mais… va pas y avoir de place pour nous deux ?  
-Mais si…Tu te mettras sur mes genoux au besoin.  
-D'accord…

Satisfait de l'arrangement, Dalbong acheva de se déshabiller et entra rapidement dans la baignoire, tentant de trouver avec Raeyong une position confortable dans l'eau, pour finalement installer son ami dos à lui, entre ses genoux, le savonnant le plus naturellement du monde.

Un peu crispé au début, Raeyong fini par se relaxer progressivement, se laissant à nouveau aller contre le guitariste, jouant machinalement avec la mousse qui flottait à la surface de l'eau. Puis il eu une idée.

-Dalbong ?  
-Mh ?  
-Tu sais faire des bulles de savon ?  
-Des bulles de…Non...J'ai jamais réussi, elles éclataient toutes avant !  
-Tu veux que je te montre comment on fait ?  
-Si tu veux

S'installant plus confortablement contre son ami, Raeyong versa un peu de gel douche dans sa main, et montra à Dalbong comment procéder. Bientôt, la salle de bain fut remplie de petites bulles transparentes aux reflets arc-en-ciel qui flottaient un instant dans les airs, avant de s'éclater contre le sol ou les meubles.

-Tiens, regarde celle-là !  
-Peuh, la mienne est plus grosse d'abord !  
-Même pas vrai !  
-Aïeuh !  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Dalbong d'un air inquiet en voyant Raeyong plisser des yeux.  
-J'ai du savon dans l'œil ! geignit le roux en se frottant le visage avec le dos de sa main.  
-Attend, laisse moi voir… fit l'autre en rinçant ses mains avant de lui saisir délicatement le menton entre ses doigts pour lui faire tourner la tête vers lui. Oh, c'est rien, si on rince avec un peu d'eau ça devrait aller….

Se penchant vers l'avant pour ouvrir le robinet d'eau, il en recueilli un peu dans sa main et en fit couler un peu sur l'œil du roux.

-Ca pique….râla Raeyong en clignant des paupières. C'est bon, tu peux arrêter y en a plus…  
-Okay….si ça pique encore, on te mettra du collyre…

Regardant pensivement les dernières bulles de savon flotter dans la salle de bain, Raeyong garda le silence plusieurs minutes, avant de se tourner à demi vers Dalbong, les pommettes légèrement roses.

-Dalbong ?  
-Hm ?  
-Qu'est ce que…qu'est ce que ça fait d'être embrassé par quelqu'un ? murmura Raeyong d'un air timide.  
-T'as jamais expérimenté ça avec Molémolémolé ?  
-Ben…nan…Et puis, quand je suis parti de Ré, on était trop jeunes pour y penser…  
-Et bien….y en a qui disent que quand tu bois une bouteille de coca, ça fait le même effet….d'autre qui disent que c'est comme si tu mangeais du miel….en fait, ça dépend de chacun. Moi quand j'embrassais mes copines, ça faisait un peu comme si…comme si je mangeais un chausson aux pommes ; , expliqua Dalbong d'un air un peu gêné en se passant une main mouillée sur la nuque.  
-Un chausson aux pommes ? s'étonna Raeyong en remettant en place une petite mèche qui s'était échappée de l'espèce de chignon de son ami.  
-Oui. Au début, c'est tiède, ça croustille, et après ça devient très chaud, sucré, et très fondant fit Dalbong en rigolant. Enfin après, chaque paramètres dépend de la personne que tu embrasses : certaines seront plus croustillantes, alors que d'autres seront plus fondantes, ou plus sucrées. Une fois, je suis tombé sur une fille qui était fade, mais fade ! Son baiser n'avait aucun goût… Une autre fois, j'ai eu une fille qui elle avait une petite pointe de cannelle…j'aimais beaucoup l'embrasser… se souvint rêveusement Dalbong.  
-Et celui de Mong-Hui ? Comment était-il ? demanda Raeyong d'un air curieux.  
-Mong-Hui….et bien…en fait…c'est la seule que je n'ai jamais vraiment embrassé comme ça…..avoua Dalbong à voix basse.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que…parce que dès le début, pour moi elle était plus ma petite sœur qu'autre chose…et on n'embrasse pas sa sœur de cette façon là.  
-Ben pourquoi t'es sortit avec elle dans ce cas ?  
-Pour lui faire plaisir…quand on était au collège, elle était la seule fille à n'être avec personne…Alors, je lui ai proposé de sortir avec elle…voilà…  
-C'était gentil de ta part…Enfin bon, maintenant, elle s'est trouvé quelqu'un d'autre il paraît ?  
-Oui, un gars de sa classe. Je suis content pour elle, car c'est vraiment une fille bien…  
-C'est vrai….

Il y eut un nouvel instant de silence, durant lequel Raeyong s'amusa à retracer du doigt le tatouage sur le bras droit du guitariste.

-Dalbong ?  
-Oui ?  
-Tu…tu pourrais…tu pourrais m'embrasser ? demanda Raeyong d'une toute petite voix, son visage prenant une très intéressante teinte rose.  
-Euh…si tu veux ...Attend, mets-toi comme ça, sinon on va glisser….marmotta Dalbong en installant le roux face à lui sur ses genoux. Tu peux mettre tes bras autour de mon cou si tu veux…

Une fois le chanteur installé, les deux garçons se regardèrent d'un air un peu hésitant pendant quelques secondes, avant que Dalbong n'attire doucement vers lui la tête de Raeyong d'une main posée sur sa nuque.

Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent timidement, se posant d'abord l'une contre l'autre, avant que le tatoué ne darde un petit bout de langue rose dehors pour caresser les lèvres de son ami, qui les entrouvrit spontanément, lui permettant ainsi une incursion plus profonde dans cette chaude et moite, leur langues venant doucement se rencontrer, se caressant un peu maladroitement au début, avant qu'elles ne trouvent leur propre rythme. Puis, ce fut l'exploration, la découverte de la bouche de chacun, des points plus sensibles qui faisaient frissonner lorsqu'on insistait un peu dessus, les caresses se firent plus naturellement, au gré des envies de chacun.

Leurs mains aussi étaient entrées en action, celles de Raeyong nouées derrière le cou du guitariste passant leurs doigts dans les cheveux noirs qu'elles avaient libérés de l'élastique, caressant la nuque, tandis que celles de Dalbong avaient glissées le long des épaules du chanteur jusque dans son dos, y traçant de grands cercles du plat de la paume ou des arabesques du bout des doigts, arrachant des frissons au roux.

Mais le manque d'air fini par survenir, les obligeant à cesser leurs explorations et à se cantonner à « l'extérieur », à mordiller, lécher ou suçoter les lèvres de l'autre, de légers soupirs se joignant désormais aux frissons de bien être.

Dalbong avait raison, pensa Raeyong en mordillant la lèvre du guitariste, un baiser c'était comme un chausson aux pommes. Et celui là était très, très fondant et sucré. Et il adorait ça.

-Alors ? murmura le tatoué contre ses lèvres. Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?  
-T'avais raison pour le coup du chausson aux pommes…..répondit Raeyong en souriant. Dis….on peut recommencer ? »

Un simple regard apporta sa réponse au roux, qui se fit un plaisir de grandement céder le passage à son ami.

xxxxxxx

C'est ainsi que Micky et Cheol les retrouvèrent en rentrant des courses, vautrés l'un sur l'autre dans l'eau tiédasse du bain, leurs bouches scellées l'une à l'autre, et leurs mains…bien occupées.

« Maismaismaismais ! #O.O # s'exclama à mi-voix le batteur en voyant le spectacle par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Maiiiiiiiiiis TToTT Dalbong me trooooooompe !  
-Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore ? grommela Cheol en arrivant de l'entrée.

Il jeta à son tour un coup d'œil et rougit soudain jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux.

-Oh mon dieu.  
-Comme tu dis….soupira Micky en jetant un regard envieux à Raeyong. Maiheuu, et moi qui voulait être le premier mec à l'embrasser TtoTT  
-T'es vraiment pas net…grogna Cheol en détournant les yeux du spectacle. Beurk, j'espère qu'ils font vont pas faire « ça » dans la baignoire, sinon j'oserai plus jamais l'utiliser….  
-Dalbong n'est pas du genre à sauter les gens dès le premier rendez-vous…fit le garçon aux cheveux longs en réfléchissant. Bon, ben en tout cas, moi qui voulais me garder Dalbong, c'est râpé. A moins que je ne lui propose un ménage à trois ?  
-Yurk…  
-Cheol, tu es tout pâle, ça va ? s'inquiéta Micky en voyant son camarade se diriger en chancelant vers la cuisine.  
-Je vais…ranger les courses….viens préparer tes beignets au lieu de jouer les voyeurs…  
-C'est vrai que s'ils vont jusque là, ils vont avoir faim après !  
-Micky ! »

Refermant la porte avec précautions, Micky rejoignit son ami en riant, et commença de préparer sa pâte à beignets.

xxxxxxx

Raeyong sursauta en entendant un éclat de rire de l'autre côté de la porte, s'écartant vivement de Dalbong et fichant de l'eau partout au passage.

« Ben qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda le guitariste qui était tellement absorbé par son activité (à savoir rouler la pelle du siècle au roux) qu'il n'avait pas entendu le raffut que faisaient les deux autres derrière la porte.  
-Je…rien… murmura le chanteur en allant nicher sa tête dans le cou de Dalbong, qui continuait de lui caresser le dos.  
-Je propose qu'on sorte de l'eau, rester comme ça alors qu'elle est froide ne ferait qu'aggraver ton mal…  
-Là ça va, je n'ai plus mal à la tête…ni au cœur, ajouta Raeyong avec un regard complice à Dalbong  
-T'as plus de fièvre non plus, c'est bien, vérifia le guitariste d'une main sur son front. Et la prochaine fois que ça va pas bien Raeyong, dis le nous, qu'on puisse t'aider… murmura la tatoué en l'embrassant sur le front.  
-Promis…. Répondit le roux en lui volant un dernier baiser

Puis ils sortirent de l'eau, vidèrent la baignoire et s'emmitouflèrent tout deux dans la même grande serviette de bain, se séchant mutuellement.

-Dalbong ?  
-Moui ?  
-Ca te dérange si un autre jour on recommence ? demanda anxieusement Raeyong avec le regard chibi de la mort qui tue  
-Hein ? Mais, y a pas de prob le rassura Dalbong en riant, le serrant contre lui.  
-Si tu veux…on pourra aller chez moi….on sera tranquille, vu que ma mère est jamais là…proposa le roux, le rouge aux joues  
-Pourquoi pas…mais...on a le temps avant d'en arriver là, hein ? demanda Dalbong chez qui ça rosissait ferme aussi.  
-Oui….plein de temps…. Soupira Raeyong d'un air apaisé en se bouinant contre le guitariste.

Cette magnifique scène fort romantique fut hélas interrompue par l'appel Micky, qui tambourina à la porte.

-Le dîner est prêt ! annonça le blond de l'autre côté du bois. Dépêchez vous, sinon Cheol va tout manger…  
-On arrive, on arrive…répondit Dalbong qui attrapa une serviette pour sécher ses cheveux.

Trois baisers plus tard, les deux garçons étaient prêts, et s'asseyaient tranquillement à table, sans prendre note du regard bizarre de Cheol.

-Ca va mieux Raeyong ? demanda innocemment Micky en voyant leur ami s'attaquer voracement à la soupe de poulet.  
-Oui ! répondit joyeusement le roux en tendant son bol pour une deuxième portion.  
-Au fait…je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure….j'étais énervé, et c'est sortit tout seul…fit piteusement Micky la tête basse.  
-T'en fais pas, t'es déjà pardonné ….le rassura Raeyong avec un grand sourire.  
-Vrai ?  
-Vrai .Tu me passe le pain s'il te plaît ? demanda le roux son sourire toujours scotché sur la figure.  
-Tiens…Dis donc Dalbong, je sais pas comment t'as fait, mais il est complètement transformé ! s'exclama le batteur en essayant de chasser l'image mentale qui s'imposait dans son esprit.  
-Et bien… bredouilla le guitariste qui recommençait à rougir, la main de Raeyong sur sa jambe y aidant sans doutes.  
-Disons que Dalbong m'a fait comprendre que je ne devais pas garder tout mes soucis pour moi et que je pouvais vous en parler répondit le roux avec un discret clin d'œil à son voisin.  
-Et il a raison ! approuva Micky en débarrassant les bols pour apporter la suite du repas. Tu as compris Cheol ? Si toi aussi tu as des soucis n'hésite pas à nous en parler !  
-Hn….marmonna Cheol le nez dans sa tasse de thé, bénissant pour une fois ses cheveux qui lui tombaient dans la figure, de sorte que personne ne put voir le charmant rosissement de ses joues.

La suite de repas se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur, avec comme sujet de discussion majeur la chanson bonus de leur prochain disque : quel titre choisir pour une love-song ?

Meyong-Ja avait demandé « quelque chose d'accrocheur, de mignon, mais pas gnangnan je vous en prie les garçons ».

Recycle étant alors d'une ignorance crasse sur ce registre (sauf Micky of course), ils avaient passé tout un après-midi à écouter des chansons d'amour, avec comme seul résultat une nausée effroyable et l'incapacité à manger du sucre pendant au moins deux jours.

Ce fut au dessus du riz à la cantonaise que Micky mit le doigt sur le défaut de leur échantillons : toutes les chansons étaient dégoulinantes de bons sentiments, de promesses d'amour éternel, de pétales de cerisier volant dans tout les sens, de trémolo dans la voix et de chœurs dignes d'une chorale de Noël, et surtout, surtout, sans aucun humour.

-Et bien voilà che qu'on doit faire ! s'écria soudain Raeyong la bouche pleine en brandissant ses baguettes en l'air. On doit faire une chanson qui sera l'anti-thèse de toutes les autres ! Pourquoi pas sur un play-boy qui parlerait de ses anciennes petites amies et qui…  
-Je dois me sentir visé ? plaisanta Dalbong en se resservant pour la troisième fois.  
-Euh, et bien…bredouilla Raeyong en se sachant plus où se mettre.  
-Mais c'est une bonne idée ça ! s'exclama Micky. Et ce play-boy pourrait parler de ses baisers avec ses ex, en disant que pour un baiser c'est comme…comme…  
-Un chausson aux pommes ? proposa innocemment Dalbong en faisant un clin d'oeil à Raeyong  
-Excellent ! s'écria le batteur. Dalbong, tu es génial ! On se met à l'écriture des paroles après le dîner ! »

xxxxxxx

Minuit était passée depuis longtemps lorsque la lumière s'éteignit dans la petite chambre de l'appartement. Ils avaient passé la nuit à composer, les idées affluant en eux avec une facilité et une abondance absolument extraordinaire. Sans aucuns doutes, la maquette de leur nouveau cd, « Spice », serait prête pour bientôt, avec non pas avec une chanson bonus, mais trois.

Meyong-Ja sera contente d'eux.

Tiré de son demi-sommeil par un craquement du plancher, Dalbong se redressa sur un coude, se rendant compte soudain que le matelas à sa gauche était vide. Mais où était donc passé Raeyong ?

Pris d'un pressentiment, il se leva sans un bruit, et sortit de la chambre, pour trouver la trappe menant au toit ouverte. Montant à l'échelle, il trouva comme il le pensait Raeyong allongé par terre sur le béton froid, regardant le ciel étoilé d'un air absent.

« Raeyong ? Tu vas attraper froid si tu restes là ! chuchota Dalbong à mi-voix en allant le rejoindre.  
-Bah, t'es venu là pour me réchauffer, nan ? répondit Raeyong malicieusement en se levant pour aller squatter les genoux du guitariste.  
-Raeyong, je vais finir par croire que tu tiens plus du chat que de l'extraterrestre tu sais ? fit très sérieusement le tatoué alors que le roux se bouinait contre lui en ronronnant.  
-Meow…répliqua son ami avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. C'est marrant, t'es tout chaud ! Je devrais t'engager comme chaufferette personnelle….  
-Et tu me payerais comment ? demanda Dalbong en attirant le visage de Raeyong vers le sien.  
-En baisers, ça te va ? murmura le roux en lui mordillant les lèvres.  
-On vire dans le guimauve là….marmonna le tatoué d'un air faussement désespéré  
-Nan, pas le guimauve : le chausson aux pommes…répliqua le chanteur en passant ses bras autour du cou de Dalbong.

Et le silence se fit, pour cause d'échanges…de façons plus directes.

Dans la cuisine, sous la trappe restée ouverte, Cheol s'efforçait de ne PAS penser à ce que pouvait bien fabriquer les deux autres là-haut. Il se versa discrètement un grand verre d'eau froide qu'il but d'un trait, épongea le sang qui lui coulait du nez et s'en retourna dans la chambre, laissant les deux tourtereaux roucouler sur le toit….

Ze end

Encore merci à Howan pour m'avoir fait lire Audition, et un gros merci aussi à Zif-senseï pour m'avoir laissé le tome neuf alors qu'elle devait embarquer toute la série (Mamie, je t'aime lol), et pardon d'avoir mis autant de temps à le lui renvoyer…

En espérant que ma fic donnera envie aux fans français d'Audition d'écrire des fics dessus !


End file.
